nfs_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Need For Speed World Tour
Need For Speed World Tour is a Need For Speed game created by ObjectOverloadFanatic2001. Cars (NYC) # 1987 Buick Grand National (Conquer St. Paul) # 2011 Buick Regal (Conquer Augusta) # 2016 Cadillac ATS Coupe # 1998 Cadillac Catera # 2003 Cadillac CTS (Win The 1st Drag Race) # 2004 Cadillac Escalade # 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS (Conquer Orlando) # 2002 Chevrolet Camaro SS # 2016 Chevrolet Camaro SS ZL1 # 2002 Chevrolet Cavalier Coupe # 2005 Chevrolet Cobalt SS (Conquer Dallas) # 2002 Chevrolet Corvette C5 (Conquer Miami) # 2006 Chevrolet Corvette C6 (Conquer Salem) # 2015 Chevrolet Corvette C7 # 2020 Chevrolet Corvette C8 # 2012 Chrysler 300C SRT-8 # 2001 Chrysler PT Cruiser GT (Unlocked At Start) # 1970 Dodge Challenger (Conquer Montpellier) # 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat # 1969 Dodge Charger R/T (Conquer Raleigh) # 2015 Dodge Charger SRT-8 # 2000 Dodge Neon SRT-4 (Unlocked At Start) # 2016 Dodge Viper AC-R (Finish Career Mode) # 2003 Dodge Viper SRT10 (Conquer Carson City) # 2016 Ford F-150 Super Duty (Conquer Tucson) # 2016 Ford Fiesta ST # 2009 Ford Focus RS (Conquer Pittsburgh) # 2017 Ford Focus RS # 2003 Ford Focus ZX3 (Unlocked At Start) # 2005 Ford GT # 2017 Ford GT (Win The Last Drag Race) # 1965 Ford Mustang GT (Conquer Louisville) # 2005 Ford Mustang GT (Conquer NYC) # 2015 Ford Mustang GT # 2000 Ford SVT Cobra R (Conquer Dearborn) # 2004 Hummer H2 (Conquer Albequerque) # 2004 Lincoln Navigator (Conquer Helena) # 1977 Oldsmobile Delta 88 # 1998 Panoz Esperante GTR-1 # 1971 Plymouth Hemi Cuda # 2000 Plymouth Prowler # 1970 Plymouth Superbird # 1968 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am # 2009 Pontiac G8 (Conquer Frankfort) # 2004 Pontiac GTO (Conquer Detroit) # 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge # 2009 Pontiac Solstice GXP (Unlocked At Start) # 2004 Saleen S7 # 1967 Shelby GT500 # 2019 SSC Ultimate Aero (Conquer Indianapolis) Cars (Tokyo) # 2003 Acura CL (Conquer Aichi) # 2001 Acura Integra Type R (Unlocked At Start) (Honda Integra Type R in PAL Regions) # 1997 Acura NSX (Honda NSX in PAL Regions) # 2017 Acura NSX (Honda NSX in PAL Regions) # 2003 Acura RSX # 2018 Daihatsu ESSE # 1994 Honda Civic EG6 Hatchback (Win The 1st Drift Race) # 2000 Honda Civic Si Coupe (Conquer Sapporo) # 2016 Honda Civic Type R # 2003 Honda S2000 # 2003 Infiniti G35 (Unlocked At Start) (Nissan Skyline in PAL Regions) # 2012 Lexus GS350 # 2006 Lexus IS250 # 2003 Lexus IS300 (Unlocked At Start) (Toyota Altezza in PAL Regions) # 2018 Lexus IS350 F Sport # 2020 Lexus LC F # 2012 Lexus LFA # 2006 Mazda Mazda3 (Mazda Alexa in PAL Regions) # 2012 Mazda Mazdaspeed3 # 1992 Mazda Miata MX-5 (Conquer Kobe) # 1999 Mazda Miata MX-5 # 2006 Mazda Miata MX-5 # 2015 Mazda Miata MX-5 # 1995 Mazda RX-7 (Conquer Osaka) # 2003 Mazda RX-8 (Conquer Ishikawa) # 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX # 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder # 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT (Conquer Chiba) # 1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI (Conquer Oita) # 2002 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII # 2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII (Conquer Kochi) # 2007 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Edition # 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X # 1996 Nissan 180SX # 1992 Nissan 240SX (Conquer Nagoya) # 2003 Nissan 350Z (Nissan Fairlady Z in PAL Regions) # 2010 Nissan 370Z # 2015 Nissan GT-R # 2004 Nissan Sentra SE-R Spec V # 2000 Nissan Silvia S15 # 1971 Nissan Skyline GT-R (Conquer Hokkaido) # 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R # 2015 Scion FR-S # 2012 Scion tC # 2004 Scion xB # 2015 Subaru BRZ # 1998 Subaru Impreza 2.2B STi # 2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi (Conquer Hiroshima) # 2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STi # 2016 Subaru WRX STi (Finish Career Mode) # 2015 Toyota 86 # 1986 Toyota AE86 (Unlocked At Start) # 2002 Toyota Celica # 1980 Toyota Supra Mk1 (Conquer Kagawa) # 1985 Toyota Supra Mk2 (Conquer Ehime) # 1989 Toyota Supra Mk3 (Conquer Miyagi) # 1998 Toyota Supra Mk4 (Conquer Tokyo) # 2020 Toyota Supra Mk5 (Win The Last Drift Race) Cars (Berlin) # 2003 Audi A3 3.2 quattro (Conquer Darmstadt) # 2004 Audi A4 3.2 FSi quattro (Conquer Hannover) # 2008 Audi R8 Le Mans quattro # 2019 Audi RS4 # 2004 Audi RS6 Avant (Conquer Zwickau) # 2020 Audi RS7 # 2000 Audi S4 # 2004 Audi TT 3.2 quattro (Unlocked At Start) # 2010 Audi TT RS # 1981 BMW M1 # 2008 BMW M3 # 2005 BMW M3 GTR (Conquer Wiesbaden) # 2016 BMW M4 GTS # 2002 BMW M5 (Conquer Koblenz) # 2017 BMW i8 # 2002 BMW Z8 # 2020 BMW Z8 # 1954 Mercedes Benz 300 SL Coupe (Finish Career Mode) # 2004 Mercedes Benz C32 AMG (Win The 1st Sprint Race) # 2012 Mercedes Benz C63 AMG # 1998 Mercedes Benz CLK GTR AMG # 2004 Mercedes Benz CLK500 (Conquer Würzburg) # 2009 Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG Black Series (Conquer Berlin) # 2004 Mercedes Benz SL500 (Conquer Lübeck) # 2006 Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren # 2011 Mercedes Benz SLS AMG # 2006 Opel Astra (Unlocked At Start) # 2012 Opel Astra # 2009 Opel Corsa # 2016 Opel Corsa # 2010 Opel Insignia # 2000 Opel Omega (Conquer Augsburg) # 2004 Opel Speedster Turbo (Conquer Kassen) # 2018 Porsche 718 Cayman # 2004 Porsche 911 Carrera S (Conquer Hamburg) # 1972 Porsche 911 E (Conquer Jena) # 2020 Porsche 911 Turbo # 2004 Porsche 911 Turbo S # 2015 Porsche 918 Spyder (Win The Last Sprint Race) # 1984 Porsche 944 # 2003 Porsche Boxster S (Unlocked At Start) # 2003 Porsche Carrera GT # 2014 Porsche Cayenne Turbo # 2015 Porsche Cayman GTS # 2012 Porsche Cayman R # 2006 Porsche Cayman S (Conquer Stuttgart) # 2003 Volkswagen Beetle # 1976 Volskwagen Golf GTI (Conquer Düsseldorf) # 2003 Volkswagen Golf GTI 1.8 (Unlocked At Start) # 2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 (Conquer Wolfsburg) # 2010 Volkswagen Golf GTI # 2014 Volkswagen Golf R # 2020 Volkswagen Jetta GLI # 2003 Volkswagen Jetta GLX (Conquer Leipzig) Cars (London) # 1964 Aston Martin DB5 (Conquer Lancaster) # 1997 Aston Martin DB7 (Conquer Derry) # 2005 Aston Martin DB9 (Unlocked At Start) # 2019 Aston Martin DB11 # 2019 Aston Martin DBS # 2020 Aston Martin DBS Superleggera # 2013 Aston Martin V12 Vantage # 2019 Aston Martin Valkyrie # 2016 Aston Martin Vulcan # 2019 Bentley Continental GT # 2019 Bentley Continental GTC # 2019 Bentley Mulsanne (Unlocked At Start) # 2003 GTM Libra # 2016 Jaguar XF (Conquer Dumfries) # 2006 Jaguar XJ (Unlocked At Start) # 2015 Jaguar XJ # 2017 Jaguar XK # 1967 Land Rover Defender (Conquer Wrexham) # 2015 Land Rover Defender (Conquer Birmingham) # 2018 Land Rover Range Rover # 1991 Lotus Elan M100 (Conquer Ayr) # 2005 Lotus Elise # 2020 Lotus Elise # 1977 Lotus Esprit # 2004 Lotus Esprit # 2019 Lotus Esprit # 2006 Lotus Exige (Conquer Workington) # 2019 Lotus Exige # 2015 McLaren 540C # 2015 McLaren 570S Spider # 2018 McLaren 600LT (Conquer Oxford) # 2017 McLaren 720S # 2020 McLaren Elva # 1997 McLaren F1 (Conquer London) # 2019 McLaren GT # 2015 McLaren P1 GTR # 2018 McLaren Senna (Finish Career Mode) # 2019 McLaren Speedtail # 2010 Noble M600 # 1973 Reliant Robin (Win The 1st Lap Knockout Race) # 2013 Rolls Royce Phantom # 2019 Rolls Royce Wraith # 1998 TVR Cebera Speed 12 (Conquer Campbeltown) # 1968 TVR Tuscan # 2001 TVR Tuscan (Win The Last Lap Knockout Race) # 2006 Vauxhall Astra (Unlocked At Start) # 2012 Vauxhall Astra VXR # 2009 Vauxhall Corsa # 2016 Vauxhall Corsa VXR # 2010 Vauxhall Insignia VXR (Conquer Newry) # 2005 Vauxhall Monaro VXR (Conquer Bedfordshire) # 2000 Vauxhall Omega # 2004 Vauxhall VX220 Turbo (Conquer Liverpool) # 2009 Vauxhall VXR8 Cars (Rome) # 1930 Alfa Romeo 4C (Conquer Milan) # 1967 Alfa Romeo 4C # 2019 Alfa Romeo 4C Spider # 1938 Alfa Romeo 8C (Conquer Florence) # 2019 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione # 2006 Alfa Romeo Brera # 2019 Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio (Unlocked At Start) # 2019 Alfa Romeo Stelvio Quadrifoglio # 1962 Ferrari 250 GTO (Conquer Naples) # 2020 Ferrari 250 GTO # 2001 Ferrari 360 Spider (Conquer Bari) # 2004 Ferrari 360 Challenge Stratadale # 1990 Ferrari 458 Italia (Conquer Cagliari) # 2019 Ferrari 458 Italia # 2019 Ferrari 488 Pista Spider # 2005 Ferrari FXX (Conquer Trento) # 2010 Ferrari FXX-K # 2017 Ferrari LaFerrari # 1957 Fiat 500 (Win The 1st Circuit Race) # 2018 Fiat 500 (Conqter Paestum) # 2004 Fiat Punto (Unlocked At Start) # 2018 Fiat Punto (Conquer Catania) # 2018 Lamborghini Aventador (Conquer Rome) # 2016 Lamborghini Centenario # 1988 Lamborghini Contauch (Conquer Brindisi) # 1997 Lamborghini Diablo # 2005 Lamborghini Gallardo (Unlocked At Start) # 2016 Lamborghini Huracan (Conquer Assisi) # 1967 Lamborghini Miura (Conquer Pompeii) # 2005 Lamborghini Murciélago (Conquer Siena) # 2018 Lamborghini Reventon # 2017 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento (Finish Career Mode) # 2011 Lamborghini Terzo Millenio # 2019 Lamborghini Urus # 2013 Lamborghini Veneno # 1992 Lancia Delta (Unlocked At Start) # 2015 Maserati Ghibli (Conquer Palermo) # 2013 Maserati Granturismo Sport # 2017 Pagani Huayra BC # 2009 Pagani Zonda Cinque (Conquer Cinque) # 2005 Pagani Zonda F (Conquer L'Aquila) # 2018 Pagani Zonda HP Barchetta # 2009 Pagani Zonda R # 2018 Pagani Zonda Revolucion (Win The Last Circuit Race) Cars (Paris) # 1913 Bugatti 22 (Unlocked At Start) # 2019 Bugatti Chiron # 2020 Bugatti Divo # 1996 Bugatti EB10 # 1924 Bugatti Type 35 (Conquer Auxerre) # 1937 Bugatti Type 57SC Atlantic # 2008 Bugatti Veyron # 1955 Citroën 2CV (Win The 1st Street X Race) # 1968 Citroën Ami 6 (Conquer Nevers) # 1921 Citröen B Torpedo (Unlocked At Start) # 2004 Citroën C3 # 2008 Citroën C4 Grand Pissaco # 2012 Citroën DS4 # 1934 Citroën Rosalie Coupe 15CV (Conquer Périgueux) # 2017 DS 4 Elegance # 1991 Peugeot 106 (Conquer Bourges) # 2011 Peugeot 107 # 1998 Peugeot 206 (Unlocked At Start) # 2007 Peugeot 207 # 1998 Peugeot 306 Cabriolet # 2005 Peugeot 307 # 2018 Peugeot Onyx # 2015 Renault Captur # 2007 Renault Clio RS # 2016 Renault Clio RS # 2019 Renault Clio RS # 2003 Renault Clio V6 (Unlocked At Start) # 1993 Renault Clio Williams # 2010 Renault Megane RS # 1992 Renault Twingo # 1994 Venturi Atlantique 300 Cars (Seoul, Stockholm, And Other Locations) # 2015 GTA Spano # 2019 Gumpert Apollo Intensa Emotione # 2000 Holden Commodore # 2009 Holden Commodore # 2005 Holden Monaro # 2002 HSV GTS Coupe # 2003 Hyundai Tiburon GT # 2019 Hyundai Veloster Turbo # 2020 Kia Forte GT # 2016 Kia Soul # 2014 Koenigsegg Agera R # 2019 Koenigsegg Agera RS # 2020 Koenigsegg Jesko # 2018 Koenigsegg One:1 # 2016 Koenigsegg Regera # 2018 Lada Niva # 2005 Lobini H1 # 2019 Lobini H1 # 2015 Seat Léon # 2005 Volvo S60 # 2017 Volvo S60 # 2000 Volvo S70 # 2016 Volvo XC90 Story The player wanted to tour the world, so a guy named Owen came to help him with racing around the world. Owen drives a Mercedes Benz SLS AMG. Depending on the player's starting location, the characters will drive the cars of that nationality. Then a guy named Jug challenges the player to a race. Jug will either drive a Shelby GT500, Mazda RX-7, Volkswagen Golf R, Lotus Elise, Lamborghini Reventon, or a Peugeot 307. Then the player meets a girl named Sarah. Sarah drives a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X. Then the player gets challenged to a race with another guy named Avis, who will either drive a Buick Grand National, Lexus IS250, Porsche 911 Turbo S, Bentley Continental GTC, Pagani Zonda Cinque, or a Citroën C3. After winning the races, Owen challenges him to a race. The next day, Spider finally agrees to challenge the player to a race. The player will either start with a Dodge Viper AC-R, Subaru WRX STi, Mercedes Benz 300 SL, McLaren Senna, Lambroghini Sesto Elemento, or a Renault Megane RS. During the race, the player's engine leaks, resulting in the player losing their car to Spider. Some time later, Owen helps the player break out of jail and takes him for a ride in his car. He then tells the player about Spider using Sarah and your ride to take over the world. If the player picks USA as their first location, they will come across one of Spider's backup henchmen named Judy, who drives a 2005 Ford Mustang GT. If the player chooses Japan, they will encounter Mike, who drives a 1998 Toyota Supra. If the player chooses Germany, they will come across Drache, who drives a Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG Black Series. If they choose UK, they will come across Amy, who drives a McLaren F1. If they pick Italy, they will encounter Finiccula, who drives a Lamborghini Aventador. If they pick France, they will encounter Revaux, who drives a Citroën DS4. The quests are to reach #1 rankings in Tokyo, be on all of the magazine and dvd covers in NYC, become the most wanted street racer in Berlin, take over all of London, become the king of racing in Paris, and cause a ton of drama in Rome. After the player completes their first mission, Owen will tell him that he has access to the police database depending on the starting country. Spider then interrupts suspiciously. Owen later rolls up his window on Spider. The player then recruits his first henchman, who will either be Isham who drives a Ford Focus ZX3, Kaito who drives an Infiniti G35, Jugendlich who drives a Porsche Boxster S, Brian who drives a Vauxhall Astra, Izzelora who drives a Lamborghini Gallardo, or Charlotte who drives a Peugeot 206. Later during the game, the player's team will trade their cars in for better cars. Isham will trade his Focus in for a 2004 Pontiac GTO, Kaito will trade his G35 in for a Nissan 350Z, Jugendlich will trade his Boxster S in for a Mercedes Benz C63 AMG, Brian will trade his Astra in for a Vauxhall Insignia VXR, Izzelora will trade her Gallardo in for a Lamborghini Murciélago, and Charlotte will trade her 206 in for a Citroën Rosalie Coupe 15CV. After completing the third mission, Sarah tells the player about Spider's henchmen being tougher. Magazines (NYC) Classic Dragster (1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS) Classic Muscle (1967 Shelby GT500) Classic V8 (1969 Pontiac GTO Judge) Classics From the Past Bought Back (2004 Pontiac GTO) Countryside Riders (2016 Ford F-150 Super Duty) Fast Prancer (1965 Ford Mustang GT) Good Old Days (1969 Dodge Charger R/T) Greatest Autos (2019 SSC Ultimate Aero) Smokin' Hot Rod (1970 Plymouth Superbird) Super Slow to Super Fast (2009 Pontiac Solstice GXP) We Can Be JDM Too (2003 Ford Focus ZX3) Ranks (Tokyo) # Mike (1998 Toyota Supra) # Sachiki (2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII) # Misaki (1995 Mazda RX-7) # Oyinta (2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi) # Sakinu (2003 Nissan 350Z) # Sichu (2003 Mazda RX-8) # Kakunu (2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder) # Suki (2000 Honda Civic Si) # Niyoypota (1971 Nissan Skyline GT-R) # Akira (1986 Toyota AE86) Blacklist (Berlin) #1. Drache (2009 Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG Black Series) #2. Hans (2005 BMW M3 GTR) #3. Knoblauch (1972 Porsche 911 E) #4. Ausrustung (2006 Porsche Cayman S) #5. Adam (2016 Opel Corsa) #6. Regirung (2002 BMW Z8) #7. Führung (2012 Mercedes Benz C63 AMG) #8. Lanz (2004 Audi RS6 Avant) #9. Bora (2004 Opel Speedster Turbo) #10. Amading (2004 Mercedes Benz CLK500) #11. Heife (2006 Volkswagen Golf R32) #12. Unterricht (2003 Volkswagen Jetta GLX) #13. Marison (2002 BMW M5) #14. Atztennen (2012 Opel Astra) #15. Biacher (2004 Audi TT 3.2 quattro)Category:Video game